The Devil Prince Jeon Jungkook (BTS fanfic)
by Kancer0us
Summary: Li Jyeri, a normal highschool girl, was involved in an incident that has turned her life upside down. Now students hate her, mistreat her and don't even acknowledge her existence. On the other hand, Jeon Jungkook, the school's idol prince, may not seem who he truly seems to be... A/n: My story is also posted on Wattpad (my username is Kancer0us there)
1. 一

"Hey, look who's here."

"I can't believe it. Why is she here?"

"How dare she."

The whole class begin to whisper amongst themselves, sneaking dirty looks at me as I walk towards my desk. I pull my chair out and sat down, letting out a huge sigh. Things haven't changed.

"Hey you," says one of my classmates. The girl slams her hand onto my desk and I jolt from the loud sound the impact made. She leans in starts speaking "Why are you here? Do you think people want to see you after what you did?" I ignore her and begin taking my books out without saying a word. "Yah!" She yells. "How dare you show yourself after what you did! Do you have no shame?!" Her voice gradually grows louder and louder. Everyone is staring at us now.

"Reumi. What are you doing to her?"

Standing at door is a boy, who I have come to hate over the past month due to the "incident". It is because of him that I'm being treated like this.

"Ah Jungkook-ah," Reumi says, her voices changes into a sweet tone. _Pssh. What a fake_. She continues to speak as he approaches us "I was just uh- asking Jyeri about homework." She batters her eyes at him and I immediately feel sick. _Someone please get me out of here now._

He stops and stares at us, firstly at Reumi, then at me. We make eye contact and I can feel a strong power behind his gaze. I quickly look away. "Leave her alone." He says to Reumi after what seems like forever. "She just got back to school." He continues, "Let's not treat her like this. Let her be."

I can't take it anymore.

I quickly shove all my belongings back into my bag and dash out of the door. I can hear someone calling my name from the classroom but I don't care. No one cares.

Before the bell rings, I hastily make my way to the rooftop. Mum is at home today so I can't go back home, and I don't feel like going somewhere else either. I just want to be alone.

I shut the door behind me and found a shade to sit under. Thoughts run through my mind like a never-ending train, chugging on and on and on...

 _Why did things have to be like this? What have I done to deserve this treatment? When will things return to normal?_

I run my fingers through my hair, a wave of frustration overwhelms me. Suddenly, the rooftop door bursts open and I see a boy looking around. Eventually, his eyes settles down at me. It is Jungkook again.

"Pabo, are you a rebel now or something?" He says as he makes his way over to me "Come back to class."

He is the last person I want to see.

"Stay away from me!" I yell at him as he gets closer and I see him flinch from my sudden outburst. "Stop acting nice to me. I know you are secretly enjoying watching me suffer." I continue saying in a stern voice. I am not going to waste my energy on him.

"Well well," he begins, his lips forming a smirk. "I guess acting is pretty tiring after all." He is only a few centimetres away from me now and is looking down at me. I see his eyes turn wild like an untamed beast, and his expression darkening. He seems like a completely different person.

"Don't you dare come any closer or else I'll scream." I threaten, however, it came out sounding pathetic.

"And who will come for you?" He asks and straightaway, I knew the answer. No one will.

He eventually squats down and leans into me, his mouth is so close to my ear that I can feel his breath tickling it. "Just remember to stay quiet and endure all this." He speaks softly, but I can sense danger in his tone. "No one must know what happened and if they do..." He stops and yanks my head back by grabbing my hair. His smirk grows wider after seeing me struggle under his grasp. "...you'll be severely punished, Miss Li." He licks his lips after finishing the sentence and I gulp.

He lets me go and heads back towards the door. It is only a matter of seconds until I am alone again. In the distance, I hear a police siren wailing.

I immediately think back to the incident that became the root of my problems. The incident that turned my whole life upside down.

And it was all because of him. That rascal Jeon Jungkook.

-( flashback)-

"Mmm.. not here... Jungkook..ahn!"

I dropped the rubbish bag and stood there in shock. Infront of me was Jungkook, the school's idol prince, making out with another student. They noticed me standing, so I quickly turn and ran, leaving rubbish scattered all over the ground. _Oh God, did they see my face? Why did they have to be there of all places?_

I eventually made my way to class, hoping that I wouldn't bump into either of them. The image of the two kissing and feeling each other appeared in my mind and I shook my head vigorously to get rid of it.

 _But seriously? Jeon Jungkook? Was that really him?_ I took a deep breath and recollected my thoughts. _No way, maybe I was mistaken. He is known for being a gentle prince in school, there's no way he would do something indecent like that._

A few minutes later, Jungkook walked into the class. I took a quick glance at him to see if he recognized me from before, and to my luck, he walked straight past me as if I didn't existed. _Phew. My escape was successful_.

Later that day during literature class, I felt odd. I felt like someone was watching me.

When the teacher was facing the board, I took a quick scan around the class and laughed at myself for being so paranoid. _I mean, who would be staring at plain ol' me_. I was about to look back to front until I noticed a pair of eyes staring straight back at me.

Jungkook was staring right at me.

My body shuddered and I quickly turn away. My heart was beating so fast that I felt like it would jump right out any second. I took a quick glance over my shoulder again to see if I was dreaming.

He was still staring at me.

I gulped nervously.

Although it's every girl's dream to have Jungkook staring at you, it felt different somehow. It felt. Dangerous.  
I could feel sweat forming on my palms and I knew that I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

-end of part 1-

Author's note: Hey readers! I've recently just started writing so I hope it isn't too long or hard to understand! It's my first time doing this hehe...

I will post a new chapter whenever I feel like it, please look forward to it! :)


	2. 二

-(flashback continues...)-

The bell rang for the end of the school day. Students began to leave the school grounds in groups or pairs, or alone. I let out a loud yawn and stretched my arms, not realising that someone was standing beside me.

"Ah!" I screamed when I noticed a figure looming over my seat. The remaining students turned to look at me in fright and I gave them a sheepish smile. Standing beside me was Jungkook, the school idol prince, the school heartthrob, the one that everyone adores. _Why is he standing here? Does he need something?_

"You..." I heard him speak. His voice was low, but not that low, and quiet as if he's telling me a secret. "I need to speak with you outside." Without waiting for my reply, he strode out of the door with his bag slung across his back, expecting me to follow him.

I hurriedly gathered my things and nervously followed him. Girls on their way out of the school gave me looks, some even snickered. "Is she going to confess to him? Why is she following him" I heard them whisper among themselves. I chose to ignore them and ran up to Jungkook.

We eventually ended up at the spot where I had seen the "incident" occured. _Omo! The incident! I had totally forgotten about it!_ Images of Jungkook and the girl making out came back to haunt me once again and I shut my eyes, hoping that they would disappear along with everything around me.

Jungkook suddenly stopped infront of me and turned around to face me. I opened my eyes when I no longer heard his footsteps and without any notice, he pulled me towards the wall and pushed me hard against it.

"Wh-what are you doing! Let me go!"I yelled as he grabbed my wrists and pushed them against the wall. I tried kicking him in the nuts, but he dodged my kick as if it were nothing. I kept struggling under his grasp but he was too strong for me to do anything.

I looked up at his face and to my surprise, he was smiling. However it was not the smile of a gentle, loving prince, but the smile of a devil prince. His face leaned in close to mine until his lips were only a few centimetres away. I turned my head to the side and tightly closed my eyes. _What is he going to do?_

"Pretend you saw nothing today." He whispered softly. His tone was deadly and mischevious. I gulp nervously at his voice. "If I hear a peep out of you..." He trails off and places a hand on my thigh.

My eyes widened in horror at the sudden contact and I tried shaking his hand off me. However, his hand remained as it is and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Yah! Don't touch me!" I yelled at his face. He stared at me, his gaze unwavering despite the loud commotion I've caused. I returned his stare and for a moment, we stayed there, looking into each other's eyes.

The color of his eyes were hazel with a tinge of olive green.

He suddenly let go of me and stepped back, looking away as if he were embarrassed. I quickly used this chance to get away and ran all the way to the school gate. I didn't look back at all.

As soon as I made it out of the school, I slowed down my pace and began walking home. _What just happened? Did Jungkook really threatened me just then?_ I thought back to what had happened today, from Jungkook's and the girl's make out session to his threat, how worse could my luck get?

The next day at school, I found a handwritten note hiding under my desk. It read:

 _Come meet me in the girls bathroom on the 3rd floor at the start of lunch, I have something to show you._  
 _\- Mira_

 _Mira? Who is she? Never heard of her._ I ripped the note up and threw it into the bin. _But I'll go anyway, it might be something important_.

As soon as I heard the bell for lunch, I make my way to the girls bathroom on the 3rd floor. Rumours says that someone died there in the past, so no one usually uses the toilets there. I pushed through the bathroom door and called out Mira's name.

"Mira? Are you here? It's me, Jyeri, the girl you called for." I say out loud upon entering the bathroom.

Everything was silent.

I begin searching through the cubicles, opening toilet doors one after another. "Mira..." My voice trails off when I reached the last cubicle. A pair of legs stuck out from under the toilet door. Burning with curiousity, I slowly pushed the toilet door open.

Sitting on the toilet seat was a girl, bruised all over and beatened up, unconcious.

I hurriedly ran to her side and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Mira? Gwenchanna?" After shaking her a few times, I removed the hair from her face to check if she was breathing.

It was the girl that made out with Jungkook yesterday.

I jumped back in shock and screamed. I screamed so loud that other students barged into the bathroom to see what has happened.

"Jyeri?" Said a classmate of mine when she saw me. "What happened? Are you ok-" She stopped mid sentence and I knew she had seen what I saw. We both stood there frozen while other girls came in behind us and also did the same.

"Jyeri..." She speaks again, slowly this time. "...what have you done?"

I look at her shockingly. "Excuse me?" I asked "What did you just say?" _Did I hear that right? Is she accusing me for doing this to Mira_? All eyes were on me now.

"I-it wasn't me!" I cried helplessly, looking at each of them in the eyes with a painful look. "I swear it wasn't! She called me here, look I even have proof!" I reached into my pocket, expecting to find the handwritten note until I remembered that I have torn it to pieces and disposed it. The girls were closing in on me now while two of them carried Mira out of the bathroom to the infirmary.

"No one was here except you and Mira." One of them said, "So it must've been you."

"Yea" said another, "No one comes here and you knew that, so you picked this place to beat her up."

"Plus we came as soon as we heard your fake scream, no one else entered or exited in that time."

Accusations upon accustions kept coming at me. _If only Mira was concious, she could tell them the truth. But even so, she might've gotten amnesia from the bruises on her head. Aish! What am I going to do?_

The girls then decided to take me to see the teacher, dragging me along and surrounding me to make sure I couldn't escape. No matter how many times I told them it was a coincidence, they chose to ignore me.

We walked down the steps and I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell hard and landed on my butt.

"Hey watch it!" I looked up saw a group of boys glaring at me. Among them was Jungkook. He pushed towards me and let out a hand. His smile was as pure as a baby's laugh. "Gwenchanna?" He asked and pulled me up from the ground. His hand was rough and strong, I felt safe from holding it. "Sorry about that, I hope you are okay." He said, and returns to his position behind his group of friends.

"Ah..yes..." I replied weakly. Compared to what happened yesterday, he seems like a completely different person.

"Tch. What was that about? Keep moving." Said one of the girls as she gave me a painful shove. I snapped back into reality and continued my way down the stairs. I looked behind me to see Jungkook and his friends walking in the opposite direction.

And that's when I saw it.

The devil smile.

Jungkook was looking back at me as well, and I knew straightaway that he had done this. _Of course...but no one will believe me if I said it was him_.

I will never forget the smile he gave me. That sickening smile of a devil.

-( end of flashback, back to present on rooftop)-

And here I am after being a month of being suspended from school. People still remember me and hate me for what I've supposedly done, and I can't do anything about it. Mira's parents decided to move their daughter to a different school, afraid that I'll still be a threat to her.

I look up at the sky, hoping for better days to come.

-(end of part 2)-


	3. 三

I wake up to the sunset, the sky is stained with warm colors of pink and orange. I let out a huge yawn and rub my eyes. _Wha...where am I?_ I take out my phone to check the time, it is already 5:30pm. My eyes widen and I look up from my phone, only to realize that I am still at the rooftop of my school. _Did I really just slept throughout the entire school day?!_

I turned back to grab my bag and see Jungkook napping beside me. Out of instinct，I slap him across the face and jump away in surprise. _What on earth is he doing here?_ I cover my mouth to hide my shock.

"Aish what are you-" He complains before realizing that I'm awake. The two of us simply stare at each other, our eyes as big as an owl's. " Er...I was just passing by and decided to take a nap." He says. His eyes are darting in all directions.

"Um...okay then..." I said awkwardly in return and we continue to stare at each other in silence. After what seems like ages, he finally looks away and gets up from where he is sitting. I look away and scratch my head. _Oh man...this is sooooo awkward!_

 _"_ Well uh, see you around I guess" I said and begin to make my way towards the rooftop door.

"Wait."

He grabs me by the wrist from behind, his grasp is strong and firm. I sense danger.

"Let go of me!" I shout while making an attempt to shake him off, but he holds on.

"Look, just let me say what I need to say." he grumbles and grabs my shoulders to keep me still. However, I remain struggling under his grasp. His fingers are digging into my shoulders, but I don't care. I. Must. Escape.

He leans in towards me and I stop moving. I can feel his warm breath against my nose and his eyes burning into my soul.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" I ask weakly as my eyes drifts from his eyes to his lips. They were juicy and plump. I gulp.

"Don't skip anymore classes." He replies and lets go of my shoulders. I stand there looking confused at his sudden request. "Don't get me wrong, I don't care what you do," he continues and starts walking ahead of me "but if you want to keep coming to this school, you better start off good." Before I can say anything, he disappears down the stairs and I can no longer see him.

 _What was that all about? Does he perhaps...care about me...?_ I stay there puzzling over what has just happened while scratching my head in confusion. _Nah...no way...he probably just wants to watch me suffer from the hate people give me._

Without any more thoughts, I head down the stairs and exit the school.

-( **Jungkook's POV** )-

The bell rings, signalling our time to go home. I look over at the empty desk belonging to Jyeri and wonder if she is still at the rooftop. _Ah I better check up on her incase she jumped off or something._

On my way out of the classroom, I am suddenly greeted by a bunch of girls. They giggle among themselves and I give them a fake smile. _Why must this happen to me all the time_. I grit my teeth.

"Oppa," one of them says. Her voice is nazzly and I hate the way she batters her eyes at me. "Do you want to come to karaoke with us?" She asks pleadingly. The other girls look up at me like a bunch of kittens at a pet store. The way they eye me is cringe and disgusting.

"I'm sorry to say this but oppa is really busy at the moment." I say, trying my best to sound disappointed. "Exams are coming up and I need to begin my study routine." I give them a sorry look to make it seem more realistic.

"Ah...that's okay then." The girl replies and I see disappointment written all over her face. Her groupies frown at my rejection and I feel a sense of satisfaction. _God girls get so sad easily_. _It's fun to watch_.

"Now if you excuse me..." I say and push past them. I make my way to the rooftop and feel the gazes of each female student I pass fall upon me. They treat me as if I am their prince charming, bowing their heads whenever I make eye contact with them and stepping aside to allow me through. Little do they know, it is all just a show.

I push open the door and look up at the sun beaming down on me. Out of all the private spots in the school, the rooftop is by far my favorite place. I remember making out with another girl before Mira out here in broad daylight. _Boy were we into it_.

I look around to see where Jyeri has gone and see her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She looks so peaceful sleeping with her bag tuck under her arms and her black hair draped across one shoulder. I almost want to ruin the moment.

I approach her slowly, trying not to wake her up and sit down beside her. Part of me wants to scare her so that she will be startled, but something in me decides not to. I admire her face and I must admit, she is prettier than I have originally thought she was. I look down at her soft pink lips. It calls out to me, asking me to make a move.

For a moment, I actually considered kissing her.

I lean in close to her face, the only thing in my eyes were those tasty lips of hers. My lips are only a few millimeters away from hers and I stop. _Why am I hesitating? It's not like it's my first time doing this, I've done it to plenty of other girls before_. _So why now?_ I try to go further, but something in me tells me not to.

 _Why?_

I move away from her in a flash and simply just stare at her. She continues to sleep, her tummy moving up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. I stay there watching her sleep, and I feel a sense of duty to protect her. The heat eventually got to me and I feel tired all of a sudden. Before I know it, I have fallen asleep beside her.

I've never slept so well before.

-(end of part 3)-


	4. 西

Someone throws a scrunched-up paper ball at me as soon as I step into class the next day. It is followed by a chorus of giggles. Without even looking, I know who it's from. _Reumi and her groupies, what a surprise._ I roll my eyes at them and place the paper-ball into the bin. _How mature guys._

The class is in complete chaos, a perfect example of a typical k-drama classroom scene that can be witnessed when the main protagonist walks into the room. Some students are yelling and throwing things at each other, while others sit in groups gossiping among themselves. I sit alone at my desk, fiddling with my fingers. A few minutes later, I hear girls squealing. Straight away, I know Jungkook is here, I mean, why else would they be squealing their heads off? I glare at him as he strides coolly to his seat. He catches me glaring at him and simply smiles. His fake, prince-like smile. _If only people know what he's really like. Ugh this is so frustrating! Hmph!_ I turn away in disgust and decide to look out the window instead. Finally, the bell rings and the teacher strides in with a book in his hand.

"Alright class, listen up!" He yells while smacking the book against his desk. Upon hearing this, the entire class immediately falls silent and faces towards the front. "As you know," he carries on while pacing back and forth across the room,"the senior camp is approaching fast and we need everyone to hand in their permission slips AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." We all jump at the emphasis and obediently nod our heads. "You will be grouped with people you don't usually mix with and are expected to work together to complete the activities we have planned for you. And please, don't complain to me about team members, I want none of it." He finishes. The class erupts into chaos once again, and of course, everyone is complaining.

"But sir! You can't do this to us!"

"We can't be separated like this!"

"I don't like grouping with girls, can we just choose our own groups?"

I stay silent during this whole time, watching our teacher's face grow redder and redder each time a student complains. _3...2...1..._

"BE QUIET!" He yells while furiously slamming his book onto desk. The class becomes quiet once again. "As I said before, no complaints! You are all seniors now, so grow up and start acting like one! I can't believe I have to deal with this behaviour in high school, like come on..." He continues to lecture us and my eyes drift back to the window. _Senior camp huh..._ I let out a sigh. _I hope people will treat me better by then..._

I head to the rooftop again during lunch, expecting no one else to be there.

"Um...please let me be your girlfriend!" I hear someone say before twisting the doorknob of the rooftop door.

I freeze. _Wait, did I hear that right?_ I push the door open slightly and peek through the small gap. Standing on the other side of the door is a girl with short hair, which I recognize as a classmate of mine, facing a tall, brunette boy...

 _Ugh, not him again!_

-( **Jungkook's POV** )-

"Um...please let me be your girlfriend!" Says Ji Soo, the girl who sits in front of me in class. I can sense her nervousness from a mile away, which is a huge turn off for me. Her short hair makes her look childish and immature. _Is she trying to look cute? 'Cause no offense,_ _but she really isn't._ I look at her and almost feel sorry. _Of course, not everyone is born with good looks like me._

"Ah..." I start off saying, trying my hardest to sound apologetic "I'm afraid I have to reject your feelings. You see, I'm not ready to dedicate myself to a relationship, I mean, we are still pretty young." I can already see tears forming in her eyes as soon as I finish speaking. _Come on, did she really expect me to go out with her?_ I stand there for awhile, feeling awkward. She is still crying.

"Ah of course...I'm sorry." She apologizes, her voice is wavering. _Yeah damn right you better be sorry, you wasted my time._ Before I can say anything else to her, she pushes past me and bursts open the rooftop door before fleeting down the flight of stairs. Now THAT's a dramatic exit right there.

"Ouch."

 _Huh?_

"Who's there?" I call out, looking at the door to see who it was that made the sound. "Don't try to hide, I know you are there."

At first I see a hand. Then a foot. And eventually a full person, stepping out onto the rooftop from behind the door. I can recognize that black hair and skinny body from anywhere else.

"Yah, what are you doing here? Are you a stalker or something? Why are you always sticking your nose into my business?" I ask Jyeri. She is grabbing onto her left arm like it hurts. Her knees look like they have been bruised. _Oh right, the door must've hit her pretty hard when Ji Soo burst it open._

 _"_ I was just going to eat my lunch here, I didn't think anyone would be here." She said, paying more attention to her injury than me. "I didn't ask to stick my nose into your business! I didn't ask to be hated by others..." She trails off and for once, I actually feel bad for her. I was the one that got my friends to beat up Mira and let Jyeri take the blame so that people will avoid speaking with her. I can't trust her to keep my secret.

She is still grabbing onto her arm in pain. After a moment of silence, I reach out to her.

"Let me help you." I say to her and grab her injured arm. For the first time ever, she doesn't struggle or tell me to let go. I can sense she is feeling tired from all the treatment she has been getting recently. We sit down and I massage her arm for her, rubbing it carefully. Her arm is thin, I am afraid that I'll accidentally crush it. Her skin is milky white, no moles, no scars, it's beautiful.

I look up at her to see if she is still in pain. She is already looking back at me.

"O-Oh ummm, I think it's feeling better now." She stammers and immediately turns to look elsewhere. I chuckle at her conduct and move on to massaging her knee. At first, I can tell she feels uncomfortable from her muscles tensing, but after awhile, they begin to relax.

I don't know why but I feel happy about it.

"U-Uh, I think I'm fine now, thanks." She quickly says and scurries off without even bowing. I stand there, smiling like a fool.

 _Wait, what on earth am I smiling for?_

I slap my face as if to wake myself from a dream, and laugh at what I've just done.

-(end of part 4)-

A/n: They won Best Artist of the year last night! They deserved it! Good job boys， good job to ARMY ！！！


	5. 五

The day of the senior camp is finally here. All senior classes are assembling inside the gym, sitting in groups on the floor while chattering among themselves. I walk towards my classmates who are standing around in a large group at the back. From afar, I spot Reumi and her friends giving me dirty looks. _Here we go again..._

"Hey guys, look who's brave enough to come on the camp with us." Reumi sniggers while flicking her hair to one side. "Why do you bother to show up anyway? You have no friends and no one wants to be in your group." Her friends laugh at the last sentence and I feel anger building up inside me. _Sometimes, I wish Reumi was the one that got beaten up instead of Mira._ I plug in my earphones and stand right at the back where no one will bother me. To be honest, these past few days have been lonely, all I've been doing is avoiding people and ignoring their rude comments. _It's all because of Jeon Jungkook!_ I slam my fist against the wall behind me and instantly regret it. The pain travels up my arm like an aftershock. I grab hold onto my arm, squeezing it tight. It still aches from three days ago when someone burst open the rooftop door without knowing I was crouching behind it. I recall Jungkook's strong, working fingers, kneading into my skin. The way he handled me made me feel as if I was an expensive piece of art, being carefully looked after. I blush at the memory and bury my face into my hands.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes widen in shock at the voice. I look up to see Jungkook is standing right in front of me. I must admit, he looks more handsome today than he usually does. His hair is slightly messy and wild, giving him a bad-boy look, and his jawline is very distinct. I gulp."Um...Is something on my face?" He asks while pointing at it. I realize that I am still staring at him.

"Oh, no there isn't. I was just um, staring into space." I laugh nervously before asking "Um, did you want something?"

"Oh not really, it's just that the teacher split the class into groups, and apparently we are in the same group." he answers, holding up a piece of paper with names on it.

 _What. Did. He. Just. Say?_

"Uh I think you made a mistake-" I begin but he cuts me off and practically shoves the paper into my face.

"Your name is written right next to mine."

Sure enough, my name is written beside his name in big bold letters. _Andwae! This can't be happening!_ Jungkook smiles at me, his devil-like smile strikes again. All around me, girls are whispering to each other, cursing my name under their breaths.

"I feel bad for Jungkook, he is in the group as her."

"She should just go die."

"How dare she speak to our handsome prince!"

Just as I've heard enough, the teacher in charge of the camp strides in and starts talking to everyone through a microphone. While people aren't looking, he leans in close to my ear and whispers "Aren't you glad that we are in the same group? It's going to be soooo much fun." His warmth breath pulses against my ear and I shudder. As much as I want to slap him in the face right now, I can't due to the people around me. Instead, I stay put and glare at him. He returns my glare with a soft gaze and chuckles to himself before looking back to the front. _Ugh he annoys me so much!_

"Okay guys, get into your groups, we're going to start the group activities!" A teacher yells through the speakerphone. It is already 1pm and the sun is burning down on us at the campsite, causing everyone to sweat in their gym wear. I can hear girls squealing at the sight of a sweaty Jungkook, who is busy chatting with his friends. His white T-shirt is sticking to his body, almost translucent from the amount of sweat he is excreting.

"Ah...I really want to see his abs." I hear a girl say.

"Me too! But I also want to see his back muscles." Says another.

Soon a bunch of girls are discussing about Jungkook and his muscles as if it is an important matter. _Jungkook this, Jungkook that, is this all they ever talk about?!_ I roll my eyes at them and head towards my group. Jungkook eventually makes his way over as well and I can't help but admire his figure... _No what am I doing? Concentrate!_ I shake my head to snap out of it and look away. However in my mind, I imagine his shirt sleeves hugging his muscular arms and his hair drenched in sweat. My body tingles at the thought.

"In your groups, pair up with someone. We are going to play Hide-and-Seek in the bushes. If a person from a pair is found, the pair becones part of the seeking team. The aim is to work together to be the last pair standing. A point will go to the winning pair's group."

As soon as the teacher finishes, everyone gets up to find a partner within their groups. I look at my groupmates in hopes that they will volunteer to be my partner, but instead, they just simply ignore my existence...

Except him.

"Hey, looks like you are struggling to find a partner." He grabs my hand out of nowhere and I immediately withdraw it out of habit. He laughs at my reaction and says in an amazed tone "Woahh you sure have fast reflexes."

"Go away, you are the last person I want to be paired with." I say bluntly. _He is mentally torturing me and it's frustrating._

 _"_ Well no one else is going to be your partner, so it looks like I'll have to." He smiles at me and I resist punching him in the nose. _Aish this bastard...!_

"Jungkook and Jyeri? Are you guys a pair?" Our homeroom teacher asks. "If you are, quickly line up, we don't have much time!"

Before I can protest, Jungkook drags me by my un-injured arm and lines up beside me.

"Why is Jungkook paired up with her?"

"He probably feels sorry for her, how nice of him."

"She deserves to be treated badly though."

Again, girls begin to gossip about me. _Why does this have to happen to me everytime..._ Jungkook on the other hand, looks straight ahead without glancing my way. _He probably knows they're talking trash about me...but of course he doesn't care. I bet this punk is enjoying this moment._ I grit my teeth and do nothing but wait until the activity begins. It turns out Jungkook and I are 'hiders' and we are given 1 minute to hide around the campsite. As soon as the whistle goes off, we sprint together side by side into the bushes, leaves whipping against our skin and leaving scars, but we don't care to stop. We are determined to win.

"Heh you are pretty fast for a girl I must admit." He comments when we decide we have gone far enough. I pant really hard and collapse onto the ground, feeling exhausted. My shirt accidentally slides up a little and I catch Jungkook staring at my flat tummy.

"Hey!" I yell and sit back up, pulling my shirt back down. He immediately pushes me down with his body over me and shuts me up with a hand covering my mouth.

"Be quiet or we'll get caught!" He hisses. In the distance, I hear laughter from the pairs that have already been caught. He keeps his hand there for a while as he looks around to see if anyone has heard me. His body is so close to mine that I can almost feel his heart beating. I feel my body getting hotter and hotter.

"Mmmff!" I say, struggling to speak with his hand still covering my mouth. He lets go and gazes down at me. His collarbone is now visible and his neck muscle is straining from this position.

I look at him and he looks at me.

-(end of part 5)-


	6. 六

He slowly leans into to me. My eyes widen at the sudden situation I am caught up in and hold my breath. Our eyes focus on each other's lips as if they are all that matters to us right now. As he leans in close, I feel his breath brush against my skin, making my body feel hot all over. Without another second to waste, he kisses me gently on the lips. At first, I feel awkward about it. _Why on earth are we kissing?!_ My mind goes blank at his sudden action and I feel my soul leaving my body. As much as I want it to end, his lips however, feels good against mine. _I'm actually enjoying it_... I return his kiss passionately and close my eyes, getting caught up in the moment. _So this is what a kiss feels like..._ This time, it is his turn to look surprised, but I don't stop. I did not want this sensation to end.

-( **Jungkook's POV** )-

She returns my kiss passionately, surprising me as I did not see this coming. I thought she will push me away, however, she pulls me in instead. Not wanting to ruin the moment, I allow her lips to explore mine. She tilts her head sideways to get a better fit of my mouth and I slowly insert my tongue into hers. Our breaths are short, quick bursts of air in between kisses. Out here in the bushes, I am making out with a girl who hates me.

After awhile, she finally pushes me away and gets up from the ground. She stares at me with wide eyes while covering her mouth. Her cheeks are bright pink.

"W-we did not just-" She pauses, I can tell she is trying process what had just happened. "W-we didn't not just do that." She is looks away, hiding her embarrassment. Strangely, I find it adorable.

"Do what? Kiss?" I tease and slowly approach her. She notices me getting closer and steps back, however, a tree is in her way.

"Don't you dare come any close or else." She threatens with outstretch arms. I simply chuckle at her efforts and pin her arms against the tree behind her. Once again, we are gazing into each other's eyes.

"Or else what?" I ask softly. My eyes are drifting down her nose to her lips.

"O-or else I'll um...I'll scream." Her breathing speeds up when she sees me eyeing her lips, and I feel her skin burning up. She squirms under my grip, but I don't budge. _I have never felt SO dominant over someone before._ I lick my lips before looking back into her eyes. _This is exciting._

"Then I guess I'll just have to shut you up with another kiss." Before she can say anything, I force my lips onto hers and bite her bottom lip gently. I feel her hands pushing against my chest, but that just makes me want to do so much more. _I can no longer hold back._

After releasing my lips from hers, I quickly cover her mouth with one hand and plant kisses down her neck as my mouth makes its way to her collarbone. "Mmmff!" I hear her moan against my hand. I begin to suck on her collarbone hard, causing her to moan a few more times before we hear a voice cry in the distance.

"Hello? Is anyone here? The game is over, make your back to the campsite now!"

Jyeri and I stare at each other and I let go of her immediately. I rub the saliva off my lips and she runs her fingers through her hair, trying our best to look like nothing had happened. She walks ahead first and I follow after her. _Damn it, why did the game have to end so quickly?_ We didn't speak to each other as we make our back to the camp and she never look back, not even once. _She must REALLY hate me now...Wait, why should I care? I just playing around as usual, that's all, right?_ My heartbeat starts to pick up its pace whenever I think back to the moment she pulled me in for the kiss. No girl has done that to me before as I've always been the dominating one.

"Jungkook oppa! Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

I look up to see a bunch of girls greeting me at the campsite, battering their eyes annoyingly at me. Jyeri is nowhere to be seen.

"Ah...Don't worry, I'm fine. The weather is just hot, ya know?" I laugh weakly and give them a smile of assurance. They all squeal at once and I feel my ears explode. _Can they not do that for once?_

Soon, I am taken away by them, however I can't help but wonder where Jyeri had gone.

-( **Jyeri's POV** )-

As soon as I reach the campsite, I sprint to the girls bathroom and lock myself in there. I am still shocked from what had happened in the bushes, the memory of it will not go away. _His neck...his sweaty hair...his smell...I remember every part of it._ My face flushes for the 100th time and I slap myself hard on the cheek. _Wake up Jyeri! You hate this guy! You know he only kissed you because he was feeling needy._ No matter how many times you try to forget what had happened, it comes back to you 10 times worse as you start to think about all sorts of things. _Aish! What do I do now? How can I face him?_ My fingers touches my lips and I imagined his soft, juicy lips resting against mine. _My first kiss..._

I barge the cubicle door open and turn on the tap to its maximum. I gurgle a mouth full of water and spit it out, repeating the process 5 times. However, the same feeling remains and I ruffle my hair in frustration.

 _Jeon Jungkook! I will kill you one day for this!_

A pair of girls sees me ruffling my hair when they enter the bathroom. I halt, smiling at them as if to say I'm not crazy, and run out of the bathroom to the assembling spot before they can give me any weird looks.

"...and the winning pair for the Hide-and-seek game are Jungkook and Jyeri!" A teacher yells over the voice speaker. Students begin applauding as Jungkook makes his way up to the from of the crowd of students. He is frantically looking around for someone.

 _Oh. He must be looking for me_.

I quickly run to the front and stand beside him without glancing his way. Girls look at me in disgust, but smile happily while batting their fake eyelashes when they look at Jungkook. _These bastards...!_ I grit my teeth.

"Here are your prizes." The teacher says, handing us free movie tickets. We bow simultaneously and thank him before returning to the crowd. I quickly glance over at Jungkook to see if he is looking at me, but to my disappointment, he's already busy chatting to his friends. _What was I hoping for anyway? That he will confess his love to me or something? Get real Jyeri!_

I kick the ground and head back towards my tent, letting out a big sigh.

-( **Jungkook's POV** )-

"Good job Kookie! Didn't expect you guys to win." Jimin congratulates me while patting my back.

"Yea don't guys hate each other? You told us to beat Mira up and make her take the blame for it didn't you?" Taehyung asks and I immediately silence him with my hand, cautiously looking around to see if anyone around us has heard him. After I let go, he mouths "sorry" and puts up his hands in apology.

"Let's go back to our tent." I say and start walking in the right direction. While Jimin and Taehyung are busy talking to each other, I look back to see if Jyeri is around. From afar, I can easily make out her figure, her head is already turning away from my direction. _Was she looking at me just then?_ I keep looking at her to see if she will look back at me, but she soon disappears into her tent without meeting my expectations. _Oh well, why would she anyway._ I laugh at myself before entering our tent.


	7. 七

I wake up in the middle of the night because the girl sleeping beside me is snoring. I toss and turn in my sleeping bag, but after a while, I end up sitting up. _Ah whatever...I'll just go to the bathroom ._ Stealthily, I manage to creep out of my tent and slowly make my way to the bathroom. The moon is shining particularly bright today, shedding its moonlight onto the campsite. From a distance, I spot Jungkook's tent. _I wonder what he looks like when he sleeps...Wait what am I thinking? Have I gone crazy?_ The lingering touch of his lips against mine replays in my head all over again. _Aish!_ _Stop thinking about it Jyeri!_ Using both hands, I slap my cheeks. I can tell they have gone red for the millionth time today. As soon as I walk into the bathroom, I see a couple making out right before my eyes. My breathing stops and I quickly step outside, hoping that I haven't attracted their attention. To my luck, they remain as they are. _Why here out of all the places?_ _People need to use the bathroom!_ My bladder starts to feel heavy all of a sudden so I cross my legs. _Oh my god I actually need to pee right now._ I look back into the bathroom again, but the couple is still there, sucking each other's faces off like no tomorrow. _Ugh...I guess I have to go into the bushes..._ Although I hate the idea of peeing in the bushes, it's the only way.I start walking away from the campsite and into the bushes. Eventually I find a spot where no one can see me and did my business there. When I finish, I quickly return to the campsite, pretending like I wasn't doing anything important.

"Jyeri...? Is that you?"

I freeze in my tracks. _Did someone see me while I was peeing? No way, the spot was so hidden so they couldn't have!_ I turn around and see the last person I want to see right now.

"Ah it is you! I thought it is someone else for a second." Says Jungkook as he makes his way over to me. "What were you doing in the bushes? I thought it is weird seeing you walking out from there. It's scary at night you know?"

 _Oh dear, what do I say to him? Think Jyeri ! Think!_

"I was just uh, going for a walk, getting some of that fresh air ." I chuckle eyes are darting in all directions and my palm is getting sweaty each second. _Please don't ask anymore and freaking buy it!_ In the corner of my eyes, I see him raising an eyebrow at me.

"You saw the couple in the bathroom didn't you?" He asks out of nowhere and my eyes widen.

"N-No! W-What couple? What are they doing there of all the places on this campsite?" As soon as I reply to his question, I knew that he knew. Without another word, I begin walking back to my tent. My heart is pounding like crazy and I cannot control it anymore.

"Wait."

I feel a strong grip on my wrist and turn to see Jungkook holding on to me. His hair is a mess, yet, he still looks beautiful under the moonlight. His features are so defined, making it hard for me too look anywhere else. "I can't sleep." He says. I quickly snap back into reality and blink a few times. "So um... can you please stay with me until I feel sleepy?"

 _Tch. Why should I?_ But of course, I know better than to say that.

"Fine." I simply say. For the first time ever, he smiles at me. Not a devil smile, or a fake smile, but a genuine smile. My heart starts racing once again and I quickly look away as if it was nothing important. _Ugh why am I feeling like this?_ I hit my chest a few times before following him to the riverside.

As soon as we sit down, he starts talking.

"About earlier today, I-" He sighs and runs his hands through hair. "I honestly don't know why I did that. I think I was just caught up in the moment or whatever, but I really didn't mean to go that far." I am taken aback by everything he has just spill out and look at him in surprise.

"Oh um, I guess I was too. Sorry about that." I reply, allowing myself to remember the events that had occurred earlier in the day. I recalled myself kissing him back after he had made the first move. I can't believe I actually did that. _Me? Kissing the boy that made my school life miserable?_

"No, I should be the one to apologize, not you." He looks at me the eyes and I can tell he is being sincere about his apology. _This is so rare of him._ I smile a bit at his words. For once, we are properly speaking to each other.

Silence hangs in the atmosphere as the two of us stare into the stream gurgling past us. _But who would've thought he would apologize to me?_ I begin to drown myself in my own thoughts before he finally speaks up again.

"Was that your um...your first kiss?"

"Yea..." I mumble and continue to stare at the water. I had forgotten about it for a while, until he reminded me again. To be honest, I was disappointed when he first kissed me. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved, but before I knew it, it had been stolen. Suddenly, I feel myself being embraced by a pair of arms. "Wh-What are you doing?!" I ask him. I can feel his chest against my back and his head leaning on my shoulder. At first I thought I had imagined it, but I examine his face again and see a single tear rolling down his cheek as he close his eyes.

"I'm sorry ah...please forgive me..." He mumbles under his breath.

"Hey." I nudge his face with my shoulder and poke his cheek."Get up, I think you are getting sleepy." I try removing his arms off me but they stay clasp together like a lock.

"Please...just let me stay like this for a moment..." He continues mumbling. His body weight is now fully on me, causing me to bend more towards the river. his breath is steady and I find myself patting his head. _He's kinda adorable like this._ The moonlight makes his face seem so angelic and peaceful , I almost feel like leaving him there, sleeping on my shoulders. I continue stroking his hair until someone calls out behind us, "Jungkook? What are you doing here?"

I whip my head around my free shoulder and spot Jimin approaching us.

"This is not what you think it looks like." I quickly say before he can misunderstand the situation. "He just happen to fall asleep on me as we were talking, so now I'm trying to carry him back." I lie convincingly and try to stand up with Jungkook leaning against me.

"Woah woah be careful!" Jimin says and releases Jungkook's arms around me. We each wrap an arm around our necks and slowly make our way to their tent with Jungkook in between us. His body is muscular than both of ours, which makes the journey more difficult.

"I was looking for him the whole night. I thought he went to the bathroom but he didn't come back after a long time." Jimin complains and I eye him weirdly.

"What? Were you just sitting there waiting for him?"

"Ah nono, I was just worried that he'll do something stupid." he explains. "Like you know, making out with another random girl or something." I look at Jimin in surprise as soon as he finishes his sentence.

"So you are aware of his behaviour?" I ask him. I thought only I knew about Jungkook's behaviour with girls.

"Yea. All of his close friends know, and that includes me." He smiles when he says that and I must admit, he looks so cute. "So um, did he do anything to you?"

"Well, to be honest, when we were playing hide and seek earlier today, he um, yea." I answer hesitantly, unsure if I should go in detail. Already, I can see Jimin's eyes widening at my story and decide not to. "Don't worry, he didn't do much. In fact just now, he apologized for doing those things to me." I add, hoping that it would reassure him.

"He apologized? Well that's a first." he says a few moments later.

"You mean he has never apologized for doing that to girls before?"

"Yea, never." He answers and quickly adds, "Thanks for sharing this with me by the way. I won't tell anyone about this either so don't worry." We eventually made it to their tent but Jimin couldn't carry Jungkook to his bed alone. "Just be quick." he whispers, trying not to wake the others up. I step into the tent and help Jimin dump Jungkook onto his sleeping bag. Before I can quickly make my way out, Jungkook pulls me by my wrist and I fall on top of him without warning.

"Aish! You little-" I begin yelling but remembered that I'm not suppose to be here. All around me, boys begin to shuffle around in their sleeping bags, causing me to panic. Jimin laughs quietly to himself at the scene and helps me getaway before anyone can notice.

"Ah thank you Jimin." I say respectfully and bow my head down to him.

"No no, thank YOU for helping me carry this loser back." he says and I laugh at what he had just called Jungkook.

"Well, I'll get going now. Good night." I say to him and head back towards my tent. I push my way into my tent and snuggle back inside my sleeping bag. My back aches a little from carrying Jungkook, but it wasn't too bad. I keep thinking about his apology and Jimin's words "He apologized? Well that's a first" the whole night until I finally manage to fall asleep despite the snoring.

-(end of part 7)-


	8. 八

"Today we'll be doing water activities in the river. Please change into your swimming gear and gather here in your groups."

With that said, the whole group of seniors immediately disperse, returning to their tents to get changed. A group of girls starts giggling loudly when they walk past Jungkook and his friends.

"Oh my goodness I can't wait to see a shirtless Jungkook!"

"Ugh why can't we have more guys like him in our school?"

"Hey Jimin and Taehyung doesn't look bad either."

I quickly grab my togs and lock myself inside a cubicle in the bathroom. The girls here never stop talking about him and it's driving me crazy. _Pssh he doesn't look THAT great, I mean, yea, he's good looking, but it isn't something THAT amazing, you know what I mean?_ After chucking on my bikini top and swimming shorts, I make my way back to my tent to put my clothes back. People around me are already making their way towards the river. The girls are either in one piece swimsuits or in extremely revealing swim gear, while the boys are shirtless and sweaty from the heat. I trudge along behind a large group of girls, unnoticeable and excluded as usual. A few steps ahead of me, Reumi and her groupies are attempting to start a conversation with Jungkook.

"Ah Jungkook, do you want to borrow my sunblock?" She leans forwards and grab his arm, his muscles tensed at the sudden touch. Girls begin to fangirl over his biceps and I can tell he is feeling uncomfortable at the amount of attention he is given. Without giving him a chance to reply, Reumi squirts out a large amount of sunblock on her palm and rubs it onto his arm.

"Ah Reumi, it's okay I can do it myself." He says gently, trying to remove her hand off his arm. However, she pulls away from his grasp and continues, slowly making her way to his back.

"Ani, I'll help you put some on your back since your hands cannot reach there. In return, can you put some on my back too?" She says coyly, which almost makes me want to vomit. Other students begin to gossip around them, stealing glances at the two as Reumi proceeds onto rubbing the cream onto his back.

"Omo, are they dating? They look good with each other."

"Reumi is so lucky to be able to feel his biceps! I'm jealous!"

"They look like a couple, they must be dating, no doubt about it."

"Andwae! Jungkook-oppa is mine!"

I simply stare at them from a far, analyzing the situation before my eyes. He looks awkward standing there with Reumi feeling up and down his back, but no one seems to notice his uneasiness. Instead, they are encouraging it.

"Woohoo go Jungkook! Keep pulling 'em gals." Yells Jimin from the side, whistling at them and smiling. Jungkook returns his remark with a glare, but immediately returns to fake smiling when Reumi appears in front of him.

"I've done my part, now it's your turn." She giggles and pushes her hair to the side as she faces her back towards him. She is wearing a bright red bikini which is so skimpy that she may as well not be wearing anything. Everyone becomes silent all of a sudden, waiting to see Jungkook's next move. He gulps and stares at the ground. Although he may not seem like it, I can sense that he isn't really up for it. He is extremely hesitant when reaching for the sunblock and continuously bites his cheeks in annoyance. The pressure from the surrounding students aren't helping him deal with this situation either.

I don't know why, but this whole thing just doesn't sit right with me.

I don't know why but I clench my fists and start pushing my way through the crowd of students towards him.

I don't know why but I slap the sunblock out from his hands and grab him firmly by the wrist.

I don't know why but I drag him away from the center of attention to God-knows-where, leaving Reumi and the surrounding students frozen in shock.

"What are doing?" He hisses, pulling his wrist free from my grasp. I turn to face him, I was unimpressed.

"Why are you letting her push you around like that? If you didn't like it, then you should just be up front about it. Stop trying to save your precious image, it's not going to make you happy." I say sternly, like a mother scolding her child. He immediately becomes silent and stares at me like I've done something amazing. "Oh- um I mean-" I let out a huge sigh and ruffle my hair in frustration. _Why did I say that? He's soooo gonna hate me even more now. I've suffered enough from him already!_ I squat down and start slapping my cheeks with both hands, embarrassed by my own actions. Before I can slap even harder, he squats down and grabs a hold of my wrists. I look up into his eyes in fear that he will do something horrible next, but he simply just stares into my eyes.

I stare back and gulp.

His eyes are beautiful. Hazel with a tinge of olive green. For moment, I actually believed that time has stopped around us.

"I...Thanks for that." He says shortly after while continuing to stare at me. In the distance, we hear a whistle going off and some loud screaming. _The river activities must've started._ However, we ignore the noises. We are trap in our own separate realm. A realm where only Jungkook and I exist.

"Thanks for what?"

"For saving me." He smiles, and quickly adds, "For noticing me."

"Noticing you...?"

"Yeah, noticing me." He states without explaining further. He smiles at me warmly and I blush. This is the second time I've seen him smile properly,

His answer made me feel all sorts of things. It mostly made me feel special, a feeling I haven't experienced in a long time.

"Er-hem anyway, we should head back now, the activities has already started." I say and withdraw my wrists from his clutches. The mood went from romantic to awkward in less than 3 seconds.

"Ah- yes, we should." He says and scratches his head nervously. _God he looks so hot with messy hair and no shirt. Wait what._ I shake my head to escape these thoughts and head towards the river, leaving Jungkook trailing behind me.

I hope he can't hear my heart beating.

-(end of part 8)-


	9. 九

"Where were the two of you?" A teacher asks upon our arrival at the river. I say nothing and simply apologize. Jungkook does the same beside me and the two of us return to our group in silence. I walk past Reumi and without me noticing, she sticks out her foot, causing me to trip over with my knees landing hard on the ground. I don't look up. I should have seen this coming.

"Hmph, that's for ruining my moment with Jungkook." I hear her say before strutting away. Her friends giggles at how lame I look but I ignore them and get up from the ground. My knees are bleeding.

I limp towards my group, who are organizing bits of wood and tires before fastening them together with a rope. Apparently this activity is a raft-making contest. The group who makes the most successful raft that can carry all group members across the river wins.

"I think this tire should go here to balance out the weight." Jungkook says to the rest of the group members. Naturally, he becomes the leader without even trying. We listen to him, contributing our ideas at the same time and waiting for his approval. It's like he's the big boss and we are his underlings, but no one complains since he has the best leadership skills out of us all. After an hour or so, majority of the groups have completed their rafts. Our group is the last one to finish.

"Okay guys, hop onto your rafts!" The teacher instructs us over the speaker-head. My group mates jump onto the raft without difficulty, however, with my injured knees, I struggle to get on. Jungkook must have notice my struggle because without any warning, he leans down beside me and lifts me up in bridal fashion. I stare at him in surprise. He isn't looking back at me. Before I can say anything, he dumps my body onto the raft and I jolt back into reality.

"Look after your body more." He says, eyeing my bloody knees. I quickly hide them and look away. _Is he trying to be nice or what..?_ I can't tell because his words and actions contradict each other, leaving me in a state of confusion. "Tch...you ungrateful brat." I hear him mumble under his breath. Out of cheekiness, I lean in close to his face.

"Go. Ma. Wo." I pronounce each syllable loudly and exaggeratedly, making it sound as insincere as possible. For a second, he seems startled by my sudden action. A soft tint of pink colored his cheeks, but they disappear quickly when he shoots me a look of annoyance before getting on the raft himself. I fold my arms proudly and shuffle closer towards the center. Beside me, a girl called Ji Young whispers in my ear.

"You guys seem close. Do you guys know each other?" Her voice is filled with curiosity.

"Ah, no we aren't."

"Are you sure? I've never seen him act this close with a girl before."

 _If only you knew._ I think back to the incident that got me into this miserable state and chuckle to myself.

"No. We are simply just classmates. Nothing more." I reply flatly, which seems to have shut her up. She didn't ask any more questions after that.

"On your marks...get set...go!" A whistle goes off and everyone starts paddling their oars in a hurry to win. Beside our raft is Reumi's group, who is struggling to get theirs moving. We sail past them and laugh at their progress. One of our group members pulls a thumbs down at them and I join in for the fun. However when no one was watching, Reumi yanks my arm really hard from where she is sitting on her raft, causing me to lose my balance. Before I can regain it, I fall head first into the river.

The river is surprisingly deep in the middle, which catches me off guard because I thought it is shallow throughout. I flail my arms in the water, struggling to call for help as water keeps entering through my mouth and nose. The current is gradually getting stronger and I feel my body getting weaker. It seems no one has noticed my disappearance because nobody has yet rescued me. _Of course, why would they. Everyone hates me._ Over time, my body becomes limp from fatigue and eventually, I surrender myself to the water.

Everything goes black.

-( **Jungkook's POV** )-

"YES WE WIN!" I scream in delight when we reach the other side. My whole group starts cheering and I scan the raft to see Jyeri's reaction. To my surprise, she is nowhere to be seen. "Um guys, where is Jyeri?" I ask them. They look around and simply shrug their shoulders. I scan the river and notice a hand reaching out before disappearing under the surface. Without thinking twice, I jump in and swim towards the center.

"Jungkook-oppa! What are you doing?"

"Come back Jungkook! The current is getting stronger!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Get back here instantly!"

The noises drown out as soon as I dive underwater. It is murky and dark down here, but I don't care. Right now, I need to save my classmate. I frantically look around in all directions, gasping for air when needed, and dive back down again. I repeat this process 3 times before finally spotting her body drifting downstream. Her eyes are closed and she is no longer blowing any bubbles. My heart races as I carry her to the surface, one hand behind her knees and one hand behind her neck. _She cannot die. No, not after what I've done to her._ Guilt hits me hard in the stomach as I continue to carry her towards the river bank. People are starting to realize what had happened and begin to crowd around me. I gently lay her on the ground and place a finger under her nose. She isn't breathing.

"Move aside! I need space to perform CPR." I yell out, while forcing her mouth , people made space for me and remain standing on the sidelines, watching quietly in shock. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Without wasting anymore time, I breathe in and place my mouth over hers. This made me think about our first kiss, how I have stolen it without her permission. _Well, here I am, stealing her second kiss._

I have been performing CPR for 10 minutes now, but she is still not breathing. _Am I doing it right?_ Negative thoughts flood my brain and I am starting to lose hope as each second passes. _Come on Jyeri, you can do it..._

Suddenly, her finger twitches ever so slightly.

The next thing I know, her eyes fly open and I feel a splash of water on my face. I slowly open my eyes and look at her in disgust. She has just thrown up water on me. _Gee. Thanks._

"Everyone look! Jungkook did it! She's breathing!" I hear someone yell from the side. People begin cheering my name as if I'm their new king or something while teachers gather around Jyeri to ask her if she is okay. Before I can examine her myself, the whole senior year group swarm around me, showering me with praises and cheers.

"Who pushed you into the water?" I hear a teacher ask her. I glance over my shoulder to see her response. She is staring at Reumi, who have also seem to have heard the teacher because she's staring right back at her while biting her finger nervously. _Good, now she can have her revenge on Reumi so she won't bother her anymore._

"Ah, no one did. I accidentally fell in myself. Mianhae." She replies convincingly to the teacher and bows her head. _What is she doing?_ She looks at Reumi one more time before heading back to her tent. Ji Young chases after her and supports Jyeri by placing her arm around her neck to make walking easier. _It seems like she has made a new friend._

"Jungkook, the teacher wants a word with you." Taehyung taps me on the shoulder and I look away quickly before anyone can notice I have been looking at her. Part of me feels proud of what I've just done, but another part of me feels more than that, like I've just completed my life mission.

 _Do I perhaps...care about her?_ My eyes widen at the thought.

 _To me...is she perhaps...more than just a classmate?_

-(end of part 9)-


	10. 十

**A/n: Warning! A bit of smut ahead.** **Long chapter because I haven't updates for days.**

-( **Jungkook's POV** )-

 _"Ahn! Jungkook, not there-"_

 _Her voice cuts off as I begin to suck on her neck, trailing my tongue around her skin aimlessly, yearning for more. My fingers works its way up her shirt and I fondle the tips of her breasts gently, listening to the soft moans escaping her lips at the slightest touch. "Ah Jungkook... Jungkook...Jungkook!" She pleads my name so desperately each time and I can't help but become turned on by it._

 _I look up tenderly at her face, only to realise it belongs to someone I know too well._

"AH!" I yell and sit straight up in my sleeping bag. My tent-mates wake up almost immediately after my ruckus and asks me what's wrong. "Ah um, sorry, bad dream." I say in embarrassment, causing them to groan and return to their slumber. Jimin, who sleeps in the space beside me, notices something and questions further.

"Aye...are you sure it's a bad dream?" He smiles cheekily. I look at him confusingly and wonder what might've caused him to say that. He continues to smile at me while eyeing the area between my legs. I look down and straight away understand why he had asked.

I have an erection.

"Dude!" I punch Jimin hard on the arm but he is already laughing at my failed attempt at lying.

"Do you really think you can fool me? Who is it? Is she pretty?" He teases and continues to laugh hysterically while slapping his thighs. I groan and pull the sleeping bag over my head, ignoring his cheeky remarks as best as I can. The other tent-mates eventually tells him to shut up and soon everything is silent.

 _Why the hell did Jyeri come out in my dreams?_ I picture her naked body sprawled out beneath mine, her legs spread wide open as she calls out to me in between short, tiring breaths "Ahn... Jungkook... Quick...put it in me already...!" Her arm extends outwards, the expression planted on her face is desperate and longing like she really wants me inside her...

 _Aish! Why am I fantazising about Jyeri?! There are plenty of better looking girls out there to sleep with, Jyeri is nothing compared to them!_ However, my manhood simply contadicts my thoughts by growing even more sturdier and I bury my face into my pillow in frustration.

I haven't seen Jyeri since she returned to her tent after the drowning incident. She didn't participate in the remaining activities and skipped dinner. Ji Young went to check up on her a few times and told the group that she is still traumatized by the near-death experience. In a way, I kinda feel bad for her. After all, I am the root of this cause.

After minutes of tossing and turning, I eventually decide to get some fresh air. Tonight is the last night at the campsite and everyone fell asleep almost immediately upon entering their tents due to fatigue. I swiftly sneak out and step outside without bothering the others. Jimin who was laughing hard at me before have also seem to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

There is not a single soul outside. Well of course, it is 2am, everyone is sleeping soundly. I spend awhile wandering around the site and find myself standing outside Jyeri's tent. I stare at the entrance. It stares back at me. _What on earth am I doing here!? I look like a creep!_ I scratch my head in frustration and start walking back towards my tent. Before I can go far, I hear a voice behind me.

"Jungkook?"

I close my eyes and swear under my breath. The last thing I want to happen right now is getting caught standing outside a girl's tent. I pretend to not hear and continue walking away, but I hear footsteps following close behind me.

"Wait! I still haven't thanked you properly for saving me." The voice says and I stop. I turn around to see Jyeri panting from the chase. She is wearing an oversized T-shirt and very short shorts. She actually looks cute in that get-up.

 _Jungkook. Stop._

"Go on." I say coolly and shove my hands into my pockets. She is staring hard at the ground, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Uh, let's talk somewhere else." She suggests and walks towards the bushes without waiting for my reply. I walk alongside her obediently, the gap between us is big but neither of us do anything about it. I steal glances at her from time to time. Her hair is slightly messy from her sleep, but she still manages to look good somehow. Dirty thoughts from earlier on infiltrate my brain as soon as I see her neck and I feel myself getting hard from it. _Not now Jungkook, control yourself._ I try to escape these thoughts, but they hit me ten times worse every time I try to rid them.

"Let's sit here." She speaks after what seems like ages. My erection is present, stiff and upright beneath my boxers, easily noticable. I sit a few meters away from her, hoping that she won't see it, and lean against a tree. "So um, thanks for rescuing me today." She begins. Her voice is soft and I can tell it is hard for her to sincerely thank someone who has treated her so badly. "To be honest, I didn't think you would be the one to save me, so I was shock when people told me that it was you who got me out of the river and performed CPR." She immediately stops and I hear a large gulp. Under the moonlight, her face is getting red. _Ah, she must be thinking about the kiss._

"Did enjoy it? The mouth-to-mouth action?" I tease her. Straight away, she jolts up from her spot upon hearing my words.

"Yah! Don't mention that ever again!" She protests and comes over to hit me. I block her attacks and chuckle playfully. We are at it for awhile until she accidentally stumbles and falls on top of me.

"Be careful." I say to her as I catch her in my arms. Her butt landed on the spot between my legs, unintentionally grinding against my manhood and I automatically wince at the contact. She must've felt it too because she immediately pushes herself off me.

"Byuntae!" She shouts and I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Shhh! People are going to hear you if you shout like that!" I hiss into her ear. Her eyes grow wide as each second passes and I further explain myself to stop her from getting the wrong idea. "You fricking landed on top of it so suddenly, what else can you expect to happen? I'm a boy you know!"

"But- but, still!" She exclaims, heat rising to her face. Our faces are almost touching and I cannot simply hold back anymore. She looks so gorgeous. Without a word, I let go of my hand and press my lips against hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She tries pushing me off but I remain as I am, kissing her even more deeply than the first time. After struggling a few times, she eventually gives in and closes her eyes, returning the kiss with the same force I had applied on her. Our tongues are twirling and intertwining inside our mouths. We can't get enough of each other.

"Jyeri..." I say breathlessly after breaking apart our kiss. She is panting hard, looking at me lustfully like she wants more. I prop her up on my lap and begin sucking her neck. She grabs tightly onto my shirt and moans softly into the night as I trace her collarbone with my tongue. She doesn't try to hide when I pull up her shirt, revealing her apple-sized breasts. Her nipples are already erect from the chilliness so I fiddle with them, squeezing them between my fingers while kissing her lips once again. She moans loudly inside my mouth, turning me on, and I feel my manhood hardening between her thighs. Out of nowhere, she starts grinding her womanhood against my length and I let out a moan. "Ahn! Jyeri...keep going..." I order and she does as I say. Even though there is fabric between us, it still feels amazing. She continues to grind her hips against my manhood while I play with her nipples, biting them with my lips and flicking them with my tongue. She moans even louder and quickens her grinding pace.

"Unff! Jungkook! I think I- I'm cumming!" She whines breathlessly into my ear and wraps her arms around my neck. I smash my manhood against her and grind as fast I can.

"Jyeri...! I'm cumming too!" Just as I am about to release my load, I pull out my manhood and spray my cum all over her body. She arches her back from her climax and let out a loud orgasm as my cum falls onto her chest and tummy like rain.

I put my manhood back under my boxers and slump against the tree, catching my breath. Jyeri is laying on the ground doing the same, her shirt is still pulled up and covered in my cum. The night returns to its quiet state, only the sounds of our heavy breathing can be heard. It is past midnight and the two of us are out here in the bushes, doing some dodgy business.

"Ah...I'm such a mess...what am I going to do about my shirt?" She says after pulling her shirt down. Her hair is wild and I see sweat forming on her forehead. She looks extremely hot.

"Ah um, sorry about that. I didn't want to get my boxers dirty." I reply embarrassingly while looking away. _Why am I feeling embarrassed? It's not like this is the first time I've done it._ However, I feel myself blushing and quickly cover my face before she can see it.

"Um..did you perhaps do that because you have feelings for me...?" She asks all of a sudden. I look at her in surprise, her eyes are searching for whatever kind of affection I may have for her on my face.

"Uh no. Hell no. You hate me, and I hate you. It was always like this." I say out of panic and get up on my feet. Her expression changes and that's when I know I shouldn't have said that, but I don't stop there. "You know me, I play around with girls all the time. This is nothing special." Her eyes begin tearing up, but they don't fall. We stay there for awhile, with me looking down at her while she tries to cover her sadness. She does not speaks and slowly gets up. My heart aches at the sight of her state and I kill myself over and over again in my head. Instead of admitting my affection for her, I simply remain quiet, unsure about my feelings.

She pushes past me without a word and makes her way back to the campsite, leaving me standing alone facing the questions I've been asking myself countless times.

 _Why does my heart feel this way?_

 _Why does it only happen with Jyeri?_

 _Do I actually have feelings for her?_

I turn and head back, leaving those questions unanswered.

-(end of part 20)-

 **A/n: Cheesy ending to this part but love is cheesy right?**


	11. 十一

A/n: Warning! More smut, heavier than the last chapter.

"Eomma, appa, I'm home."

My voice echoes through the empty house as I step through the front door. Usually around this time in the evening, my mum would be in the kitchen cooking dinner while my dad watches TV. However today, they do not seem to be present at home. _They must've gone away on another business trip._ I lug my luggage up to my room and sort out my clothes. The senior camp has just ended and we only have the weekend to spare before our preparation for the upcoming mid-term exams begins. Ji Young has asked to hang out with me on Sunday and I gave her a yes. We are to go visit the beach together with some of her friends.

I dump my dirty clothes into the washing and cook dinner for myself. I only know how to make kimchi fried rice and ramyun. I sit down and stare at the seats beside me, how I wish my parents are here to comfort me. _I want to see them._ My heart aches as I recall the events that occured yesterday at the camp. The way I was treated, the things I did. I hate it. I regret it all. My eyes starts tearing up as one memory leads to another. I proceed to eat my pitiful dinner alone at the dining table, surrounded by the silence I am so used to being with. Silence is my closest friend, the only friend I can trust.

I step out of the house and decide to take a walk around the park nearby. Fresh air is the best cure for messy thoughts. It is getting dark, but I remain sitting on a swing, dangling my feet in the air like a little child.

Then I remember.

I remember my innocence being stripped off me.

Stripped by the devil prince.

"JUNGKOOK YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I yell, kicking the ground while I'm at it. Luckily there is no one else in the park. It is just me, the silence, and the breeze blowing by.

Or so I thought.

"What did you say? Did you just call me a bastard?"

I freeze at the sound of the voice. It is way too familiar to me. Out from behind me, Jungkook appears with his hands in his pockets. He is wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt and ripped jeans while I on the other hand, am wearing my ugly home clothes. He sits on the swing beside me and simply smiles. I don't smile back.

"Yah! You scared me! Where did you come from? Why are you here? Were you following me?" I bombard him tons of questions, clearly in a state of shock from his sudden appearance. I push off my swing and step away from him incase he does something weird to me again.

"I live around here, I always come here when I need to clear my thoughts. Didn't expect to see you here too." He explains and looks away. We remain staying in our positions for awhile, to the point where it becomes awkward for us.

"Erm... About what I said last night, I-" Before he can continue, I quickly interupt him.

"No. It's fine. I shouldn't have expected anything. Don't talk to me about it ever again." Without a word, I storm back into the direction of my house. Tears are now falling endlessly down my cheeks and I sloppily wipe them off with the sleeve of my shirt.

I can't let him see me cry.

"Wait!" I hear him yell, but I don't turn back. My feet stomps hard against the ground as I start running. I want to get as far away from him as possible.

After running for what feels like years, my feet starts to ache and I decide to take a break. I find a place to sit on the side of the road and lean against a wall, huffing and panting loudly in the process of catching my breath.

Pitt patt. Pitt patt.

Before I know it, rain starts pouring down on me. _How worse can this day get?_ I cry on the side of the road with my head buried into my knees. _Why am I crying? Is it because I got rejected? Or because my innocnce was taken from me?_ Despite being unsure about the reason for my sadness, I continue to let out my tears in the rain. The pain in my heart is too heavy. It is too much. I can no longer bear it.

"Yah. Take this."

I look up at the sound of his voice and see him taking off his jacket. He covers my head with it and pulls me in to a hug. My eyes widen in surprise. I didn't think he would still be following me. His hug is comforting, his strong embrace squeezes all the sadness out from me and I cry into his shoulders.

This is what I needed.

He continues to hug me tightly and I feel his lips beside my ear. That's when I hear him whisper.

"Jyeri. I think I like you."

I stop crying.

"B-Boh? What did you just say?"

"I said, I think I have fallen for you."

I look at him in the eyes. He is now completely drenched from the rain, but he doesn't complain. We slowly lean in to each other, our lips less than a few millimeters away from each other. Without another second to waste, he pulls me into a kiss. Compared to the previous kisses we shared, this one is more tender and gentle. It is a kiss filled with emotions, not lust.

"I...I think I like you too." I whisper back after releasing myself from his lips. We stare into each other's eyes once again, it is a magical moment I did not want to end.

I admit. I like him. I like him so much.

"Let's go back to my house." I suggest as I got up from where I am sitting. Rain starts to pour heavier down on us, causing us to shiver. "It's just up the road, I don't want you to be sick." He nods follows me to my house, the two of run side by side in the rain.

As soon as we arrive, I turn on the lights and see him more clearly. His shirt is completely see-through and plastered to his body, his abs bulge beneath the soggy fabric. I quickly look away before he can find out that I was checking him out.

"Are your parent's home?" He asks, running his fingers through his hair and ruffling it to get the water out.

"Ah no, they're not. They're on a business trip at the moment." I reply. Just moments ago, we were confessing in the rain, but now that we are here in my home, the atmosphere becomes awkward again. I grab each of us a towel and the two of us dry ourselves off. Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind. My heart begins to pound against my chest, my breathing becomes unsteady. I turn my head to side and find my lips meeting his.

"I...I want you Jyeri. The things I said yesterday was just me denying my feelings for you. But now I can confirm, I like you, and I want to be with you." He whispers softly and pulls me into another kiss. I return his kiss passionately, letting his tongue roam around my mouth while I do the same to him. We break apart and he carries me to the living room.

Everything is happening so quickly.

He dumps me onto the couch and takes off his shirt. Without giving me a moment to spare, he pushes me down and smashes his lips hard against mine. I close my eyes and allow myself to drown in this wonderful sensation. Tonight, I want to be with him.

He helps me take my shirt off and throws it to the side and I unclasp my bra. He also pulls my pants and panties off in one go, leaving me laying completely naked before him. He examines me from head to toe while leaning over me as if I am some sort of exhibit, and I feel myself blushing. Before I can say anything, he starts grabbing a breast in each hand and moves them around in circles. My nipples harden between his fingers and I let out a soft moan. His warm hands feels so good against my cold skin. He unzips his jeans and pulls out his manhood. It is already large and stiff from the sight of me being naked. He kneels over my body shoves it between my breasts. Slowly, he starts pumping his length up and down my chest as it is being squeezed by my breasts. Each time he thrusts forwards, the tip of his length hits my lips, so I open my mouth and flick it with my tongue, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes Jyeri...lick it more...make me feel good..." His manhood slams deeper into my mouth as his thrusts quickens. "Mmff! Jyeri, I'm about to cum!" He moans louder and forces my head onto his whole length. I gag a bit but I don't complain, I want him to feel good. He finally shoots his load down my throat and I am forced to swallow it. He tilts his head back and opens his mouth. His shoulders heave up and down from exhaustion, but he doesn't stop there. He pulls out his manhood from my mouth and slaps it against my breasts. He rubs his tip against my nipples and I moan extremely loudly, surprised by the sudden contact.

"Ahn ahn! Jungkook!" I pant and grab a hold of his length. It is still upright and sturdy. I want it in me now.

"God you look so sexy right now." He whispers and lines up his manhood at the entrance of my pussy. "I'm going to mess you up tonight and you're gonna love it." Without another word, he slams it into me and I arch my back from the pain. I forgot to tell him that it's my first time having sex. "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly after seeing my reaction. I take a few deep breaths and nod my head, giving him the signal to move. He pumps slowly in and out of me at first, but gradualy speeds up as soon as I feel the pain go away.

"Ahhh! Faster Jungkook! Faster!" I moan and start moving my hips to his thrusts. He places my legs on his shoulders and rides me like no tomorrow. The two of us moan aloud, the slapping sounds of his balls against my butt can also be heard alongside the moaning.

"I'm going to cum again!" He warns and speeds up even more. At this rate, my mind is blank and I can no longer think straight. He holds onto my waist and slams hard against my womb a few times before reaching the climax.

"AHHNN!" I moaned and let out a huge orgasm. My legs spread even wider as his semen shoots inside me, his fluid mixes with mine as I cum all over his dick. He pulls me up from the couch and kisses me, his manhood still thriving inside.

We do not speak, but spend the rest of the night sleeping on the couch side by side with his arms wrapping around me. I had taken the blanket from my bed to the living room and covered our naked bodies with it. His warmth is real and I no longer feel lonely. All this time, we've been hating on each other, but our bodies said otherwise.

Today, I became the devil prince's girlfriend.

-(end of part 11)-


	12. 十二

-(Jungkook's POV)-

 _Man I had the best dream last night. Jyeri was sucking me off while I was doing thrusting my thing between her breasts and god, it felt so real. I wish the dream would go on forever..._

 _"_ Wake up, you idiot."

 _Ah...I must be back in my dream again...her voice sounds so real..._

"Yah! I said wake up!"

The yelling is followed by a slap to my cheek. My eyes fly open immediately at the impact and I press my hand against the side of my face. It is stinging.

"What was that for? Why are you here?" I question her angrily. _How dare she hit my beautiful face!_ I imagine a red hand print stamped right in the middle of my cheek. _This girl...!_

"What do you mean? This is my house!" She shouts back, returning my anger. Suddenly, her expression changes from angry to shy, along with her voice "W-we did i-it last night...remember?" She is practically mumbling to herself and I can't quite hear her.

"What? Speak louder, I can't hear you." I flatly reply while turning an ear towards to her. She begins fidgeting with the hem of her shirt while staring uncomfortably at her toes. "Well? I'm waiting." I say to her, which seems to have snap her focus back onto me.

"Oh...u-um." Before I can tell her to hurry up, she scrunches up her shirt in her hands, shuts her eyes, and practically bursts out loud "W-we! We had s-sex last night!"

 _Um._

 _What._

She then points a finger at the couch I am laying on, her eyes are still shut. "W-we did it r-right here! On the couch!" As soon as she finishes speaking, I jump up from my position and push the blanket of me. The next thing I know, Jyeri begins screaming her head off while covering her eyes.

I look down at myself.

I am naked.

"YAH!" I yell while rushing to cover myself with her blanket once again "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? PASS ME MY CLOTHES!" She is still covering her eyes when she obediently tosses me my clothes from the ground. They are still damp from the rain. "Aish! How am I meant to wear these?" I complain and ruffle my hair in frustration.

"D-don't worry, I-I'll lend you some of my dad's clothes." She stutters and disappears upstairs. I remain sitting on the couch, trying to recall what had happened last night. _And here I thought I was dreaming._ Everything comes back to me almost immediately as recall her moaning my name. _Ahn Jungkook! Faster!_ Before I know it, I feel my thing hardening under the blanket and quickly slam my hand on top of it to cover up the bump. _No. Not here. Especially not now._

"Here you go, wear these." She throws me an oversize white collared shirt and a pair black shorts. "I'll throw your clothes in the washing in the meantime, then you can go home once I've dried them." She carries my damp clothes out of the room in a rush, leaving me alone to get changed.

-[mini timelapse]-

"What are you making?" I ask her as I enter the kitchen. She is busy cracking eggs into a pot and coating it with cheese.

"Ah, I'm making ramyun for us. You must be hungry." she replies sweetly and goes back to her cooking. I find a place to sit at the bench-table and watch her do her business. She looks great today with her hair tied up in a messy bun, her smile being the highlight of her look. I've never seen her this happy before in my life. "Done!" she sings and places the pot on the table. The smell coming from it is incredible.

"Daebak, how can one be so good at cooking ramyun?"

"I may seem like a good cook, but really, this is the only thing I can make." she says and winks at me. "My specialty."

We laugh together and dig into food in front of us, occasionally stopping to chat every time we swallow a mouthful of noodles. The more we talk, the more I have come to accept my feelings for her. _I'm so happy we met, although our first encounter could have gone better._ I steal glances at heras she happily slurps up a noodle, splattering soup everywhere.

"Aigoo, you eat like a baby" I rub off the splatter on the side of her mouth with my thumb and lick it.

"Yah! I'm not a baby! Don't ever call me that!" She cutely protests while jokingly hits me on the head. Her face is going red.

I chuckle at her actions and play along. Comparing to what we did last night, everything we are doing now seem more innocent and pure. After we finish eating, I help her wash up. Although she refuses to let me do the dishes, I simply ignore her and proceed to do the chore.

"You are a guest, let me do it."

"Yah, I'm not just any guest, I'm your boyfriend now."

She blushes as soon as I mention the word 'boyfriend'and so do I. I can't believe I said it myself. The two of us look awkwardly at each other, silence hangs in the air between us. She stares at the ground, a habit which I have noticed that she does when she's nervous, and bites her bottom lip.

"Look at me." I say to her while placing a hand on her shoulder. She slowly raises her chin until we make eye contact and gulps. "I want you to be comfortable around me okay? Since we are a couple now, we should also rely on each other." I peck her forehead and pull her into a hug. Her heart is pounding against my chest and I know mine is doing the same too. Our hearts sing the same song, the same tune, the same melody, creating its own music that only her and I know of. I feel a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, her small hands comforts me as she rests them on my back.

"Okay, let's trust each other a lot." She says and smiles at me. We stay hugging each other for awhile before letting go to continue washing the dishes. We play around with soap foam and bubbles. I dab some foam onto her nose while she got some on my hair. To be honest, things like this in a relationship is far more enjoyable than the intimate stuff couples do. _Maybe it's because I've always been all about the physical side of romance...everything seems new to me._ I think back to all the things I've done to other girls: kissing behind the school building after school, making out on the rooftop, feeling each other up inside the boy's bathroom. The more I think about it, the more I become disgusted at myself.

"Hello? Earth to Jungkook, are you there?"

I jolt back into reality and stare at the girl before my eyes. She is my getaway from the past, I am willing to change for her.

 _Only she can make me feel this way._

-(end of part 12)-

A/n: short chapter. I want to express Jungkook's thoughts more and show his nice side. Hope it wasn't too boring.


	13. 十三

We spend the rest of the day in my house chatting, playing games and watching movies. His clothes are finally dry so I hand them back. He unexpectedly starts changing out of my dad's shirt infront of me and I quickly look away. I am still not used to seeing a man's body. Thank goodness he knows not to change into his shorts in my presence. We hang together for a few more hours until he finally has to go home because he needs to feed his pet dog.

"I'll catch you later, you have my phone number now so feel free to text me." He smiles and pats my head. I smile in return, drowning in the happiness he provides me with.

"Be safe!" I shout as he walks out of my front gate. "I love you!" I add and immediately cover my mouth as soon as I have said it, embarrassed by my own words. From where I'm standing, I see him turn around and make a heart with his fingers. I giggle at the sight and do it back to him before he turns away. _I never knew he was this adorable, I'm so glad that I got to see this side of him._ I continue to smile like an idiot, recalling all the cute interactions we had during the day. _Who knew the devil prince and I would end up together like this?_

After cleaning up our mess, I jump onto the bed in my room and whip out my phone. His number is saved in my contacts under the name "KookieMonsta", a nickname I have came up with earlier on. It is now 11:30pm and I'm not sure if he has gone to sleep.

 _Me: Kook, r u still awake?_

I stare hard at the screen for the next few minutes, waiting for his name to pop up alongside a message. Just as I am about to give up on waiting, my phone buzzes.

 _KookieMonsta: Yo I'm here ❤, did u want to tell me something? :)_

 _Me: Yea, I wanted to tell u that I really like u before I go to sleep_

 _KookieMonsta: Ah u r too cute~ I like u a lot too :) rest well and have sweet dreams, the kookiemonsta will protect u from any nightmares ^^_

 _Me: hahaha u too kook 3 Sweet dreams :)_

I smile and put my phone aside, allowing sleep to take over me. It's been awhile since I've slept in a bed. _But I really can't believe we had sex on the couch..._ I flip my body over and shove my face into my pillow. _Ah why there!_ I shut my eyes in embarrassment and soon, I am taken to the land of dreams where Jungkook and I are having a extravagant date by the sea. The dream feels so real as if I can really feel the sea breeze brushing past my kookiemonsta must've took care of my dreams well that night.

"Jyeri! Over here!"

In the distance, I spot Ji Young waving her arms in the air, desperately trying to get my attention. I push through the busy crowd towards her, there are many people at the train station today.

"Sorry I'm late." I huff and pant out loud when I finally manage to reach her.

"No worries, some of my friends are late too."

I greet the two other people standing beside her, they are both girls attending a different school. We get to know each other for awhile before 3 other people arrive.

"Guys, meet my friends Minhyuk, Jihoon and Taehyung." Ji Young introduces, pointing to three good-looking guys. _Damn she sure knows how to make good looking friends._ I bow my head politely at them, but stop to look one particular guy. He looks somewhat familiar...

"Ah...! You must be Jyeri!" Taehyung points out after making eye contact with me. This surprises the rest of us and we all jump back a little at his sudden outburst.

"Um...Do you guys know each other...?" Ji Young asks, her eyes darting back and forth between Taehyung and I. _Hm...have we? I don't think so..._ Although we have never talked before, I still feel like I know him from somewhere...

"I'm Jungkook's friend, you know, the charming and handsome one that always walks beside him on his right." He says brightly and gives me a huge, boxy smile. I must say, his smile is one of the cutest smiles I've ever seen. _Forgive me Jungkook._

"Ah yes, I've seen you around before. Nice to meet you."I say while returning his boxy smile. We are all smiles and happy vibes, leaving the rest feeling a little awkward.

"Erhem! Shall we go now?" Ji Young coughs and I can tell she is getting bored of our conversation. Everyone agrees and follows her lead as she guides us towards our train. Today, the eight of us are going to Busan to play at the beach. It's been awhile since I've gone away from Seoul, or hung out with friends in general. _I wish Jungkook is here with us..._ I pout at the thought of him. Even though we saw each other yesterday, I already miss him heaps.

Inside the train, Taehyung sits beside me, leaving Ji Young and the others paired with each other.

"Grrr Taehyung, I was going to sit next to Jyeri on the train!" Ji Young complains in the seat behind ours.

"Too bad, I got here first." He simply replies and gives me a wink. I chuckle at his cheekiness. Unlike Jungkook's prince-like image, Taehyung is more like a handsome monkey. Taehyung and I chat for awhile as the train begins to move, mostly talking about ourselves and our hobbies. After a few minutes, I feel a heavy weight on my shoulder.

"W-Wha..?" I look to my right and hold my breath when I realise Taehyung's head is on me. I nearly kissed him right there and then when I turned my head, but thankfully our lips didn't touch or I would've killed myself. "Um Taehyung? Can you please move?" I whisper, hoping to wake him up so he can move. However, he just remains as he is, sleeping peacefully against me while I am suffering under his weight. _Ah whatever...I'll just leave him be..._ I turn to look back out of the window, catching a glimpse of the sea before it disappears behind a blur of trees.

-( **Taehyung's POV** )-

"Um Taehyung? Can you please move?"

I ignore her request and continue pretending to sleep on her shoulder. She is the perfect height for me which makes her comfortable to lean on. _Ah how I wish I have girlfriend too..._

Last night, Jungkook invited us to his place to tell our group that he is dating Jyeri. At first everyone was like "Come again? Did we hear that right?" But we know Jungkook would never joke about dating because to him, committing to a relationship is a serious matter.

"Aye I always knew you had a thing for her, you pick on her too much." Jimin says while slapping Jungkook on the back. The rest of us congratulate him and tease him throughout the night, especially when she sent him a text.

"Ew kookiemonsta, really?" Namjoon says in disgust and we cringe.

"Shut up...she made it up for me, it's kinda cute if you think about it." Jungkook blushes, making us want to tease him some more. While all this is happening, I am still stuck on how someone like Jungkook - who secretly plays with girls when the whole school thinks he's their role model- can dedicate himself to one person? _They're going to break up eventually...I feel bad for her._ I know Jungkook enough to know that he's bound to make a mistake. _And she will regret falling in love with him._ Many thoughts are running through my head and to be honest, I am angry at myself for letting this happen. _The past must not repeat itself._ I think back to the time when Jungkook and my previous crush were dating. However a month later, she got tossed aside simply because he got bored of her. He didn't know I had liked her of course, and I could only blame myself for letting him treat her like this. _If I only I had told him my feelings instead of being a good friend...maybe he would never have agreed to date her..._

I open my eyes. I'm back on the train.

I let out a tiny yawn and sit up in my seat.

"Sorry for slee-" I begin saying, only to realise that she has fallen asleep with the side of her face plastering against the window. I smile at the scene and move her head so that it rests on my shoulder.

"Jungkook..." I hear her mumble in her sleep. I freeze at the mention of his name and close my fists. At that moment, I know I have to do what I must do.

 _I have to warn her._

-(end of part 13)-


	14. 十西

"Jyeri, wake up, we are here."

Someone is elbowing me and poking my cheeks.

"Mmm wha...?" I slowly peel open my eyelids, trying to make out what it is that is directly in my field of vision. It didn't take me long to realize that it is Taehyung's face. His warm breath brushes against the tip of my nose and his eyes are mirrors reflecting my soul. He is way too close. "YAH!" I instantly push away from him, giving him a fright as he jumps back a little in his seat.

"Geez! Is this the thanks I get after letting you sleep on my shoulder? How rude." he says while glaring at me from head to toe. I stare blankly at him. _Wait...did I hear him right?_

"Boh? Me? Sleeping on your shoulder?" I ask, pointing a finger first at myself, then at him. The expression on my face is priceless. _There is no way I would've done that..._

"Yea you did." He flatly replies. The next thing I know, he leans in close to me and whispers "It must've felt so comfortable 'cause you didn't make a sound or move in your sleep." Upon hearing his words, I quickly move away and punch him hard on the shoulder.

"Yah, don't you dare tell anyone about this or I'll murder you." I threaten, throwing another punch at the same spot. He simply chuckles and gets up from his seat. We are one of the last people remaining inside the train.

"Come on, the others are waiting outside." he says and drags me by my arm towards the exit. I let him pull me along, my eyes are fix onto the area where his hand clutches my arm. _When did we get so close for him to pull my arm like that? We only met a few hours ago._ I eye him with suspicion, but soon let go of any weird thoughts when we are outside.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" We can hear Ji Young whining from afar when she sees us stumbling out of the train. The rest of the group approaches us and together we all head towards the direction of the beach. I look down at my arm and realize that Taehyung is still holding onto me.

"Um, you can let go now." I whisper to him when everyone is busy chatting among themselves. He looks down at his hand and lets go in shock as he has also just realized that he was still holding onto me.

"S-sorry." he stutters and looks away, his ears are growing red. I chuckle at his awkwardness and we continue to walk side by side while the rest of the group is ahead of us.

"Oh? Look what we have here, two lovebirds?" Ji Young teases after turning around to see us.

"Ah-no, we are just-" I begin to explain myself but Taehyung cuts me off.

"Don't you agree that the two of us look good together?" he asks cheekily and puts an arm around my shoulder. The two of them laugh together but I can't help but feel uneasy about how close he is to me. _What on earth does he think he's doing? He was just awkward a while ago, but now he's being cheeky and comfortable?_ I swiftly brush his arm off and laugh nervously along with them. _I should probably tell them later that I'm dating Jungkook._

 _-(timeskip)-_

 _"_ We are here!"

The eight of us line up along the sand, taking in the marvelous view. The sun hits the sea just right, causing the water to glisten and sparkle under the bright light. We find a place on the sand to put our belongings and while the rest went to get changed, I decide to give swimming a pass and look after their things.

"Not swimming?" Taehyung asks before heading towards the men's toilet.

"Nah, not after...you know." I reply, shuddering at the thought of the drowning incident. He simply gives an understanding nod and heads in to get changed.

Moments later, they start to pour out one by one. Ji Young and the two other girls are flaunting their figures in their bright bikinis, while the guys had muscles that girls would totally run for. Taehyung came out last, adjusting the waistband of his broadshorts against his hardened abs.

"You should join us later Jyeri!" One of the girls shouts before running into the waves. The rest agrees and joins her, including Taehyung. I watch them play around in the water, the feeling of being surrounded by friends makes me feel warm inside. _It's been awhile since I had friends..._ I stare off into space and begin to feel sleepy once again. The heat from the sun eventually gets to me and I find myself dozing off on the sand.

-( **Taehyung's POV** )-

"Get back here!" Ji Young screeches while trying to grab my arm. I run backwards and dodge her attack before running out of the water.

"Be right back guys, I'm gonna catch a drink." I yell to the group and they give me a thumbs up. I head back towards where Jyeri is, panting loudly as I go. When I arrive, Jyeri is already sleeping soundly without any shade to protect her from the bright rays. _Aish this pabo!_ I place an arm beneath her  
and one behind her neck, using all my strength to carry her to where there is shade. As I make my way towards a tree, I can hear girls whispering around me:

"Aish...I thought he is single but he has a girlfriend..."

"She's so lucky to have him as a boyfriend!"

"Yah! Why can't my boyfriend be like that too?"

The whispering doesn't stop after I have settle her down under the tree and I feel my ears heating up in embarrassment from all the attention I am getting. This is something I hardly get to experience as Jungkook was always the one grabbing all the girls' attention in school. I look down at Jyeri's face, her soft, mellow expression makes me smile as I watch her sleep. _Hmm a boyfriend..._ The longer I gaze at her, the more I think of Jungkook.

I have to tell her now.

Just as I am about to wake her up, something in me decides not to. I let out a sigh and lay beside her. _Why am I hesitating?_ _Perhaps it isn't the right time yet...it hasn't even been a day..._

 _"_ Aish! Why do I care so much? It's not like I benefit anything from this!" I exclaim aloud in frustration.

"Benefit from what?"

I look down at Jyeri who is slowing rubbing her eyes open. _Crap! I must've woken her up._ She looks around cluelessly and props herself up against the tree.

"Oh um nothing." I say quickly and change the topic before she can reply. "Oh yea, I carried you here. It's not good to expose yourself to the sun like that. I don't know what you were thinking." She simply nods and my words and I can tell she is still half awake. "And since you aren't fully awake yet..." I grab her by the waist and swing her body up until I am carrying her in my arms once again.

"Yah! What are you doing? Let go!" she screams, clearly wide awake now that I am carrying her. However, I ignore her pleas and continue to head towards the direction of the sea. She then starts to flail around, thrashing her legs and arms in the air like a baby. Before she can do anything else, I drop her into the water.

"YAH!"

The rest of the group sees what I've done and hi-fives me for getting Jyeri into the water. Minhyuk and Jihoon pats me on the back while the girls help Jyeri up.

"You are so dead! You hear that Kim Taehyung?" She yells, her eyes seem like they are on fire.

"Go ahead and do what you want." I say to her, pulling a tongue out to be extra cheeky. We spend the rest of the day playing around some more, splashing each other with water and playing beach volleyball. There are many girls flocking around to watch us play, though to be honest, they are only watching me. I give them a boxy smile and immediately they start to squeal their heads off.

On the way back to Seoul, I find a place to sit on the train, not caring about who sits next to me this time. However to my surprise, Jyeri takes the seat beside me without glancing over at me once.

"T-Thanks for making today really enjoyable, I had a lot of fun." She says without making eye contact with me. I can tell she is being shy and I must say, this side of her is adorable.

"No problem, if you want fun, just call me anytime." I wink at her and lean my head against her shoulder. "Now let me sleep."

"Um Taehyung? I have a boyfriend."

My body tenses up.

"I go out with Jungkook now, so if you don't mind-"

Before she can say anymore, I grab her by her shoulders and force her to face me.

"Break up with him. You'll defintely regret it if you don't." I say to her, there is a sense of urgency in my voice.

She doesn't respond. Instead, she just stares at me in shock.

-(end of part 14)-


	15. 十五

I slump onto my bed, mentally tired and worn out from having too many thoughts. I still couldn't shake off what Taehyung has said to me earlier on the train back to Seoul.

-(flashback)-  
"Break up with him or you'll regret it." He says. His expression is serious, a major contrast to the cheerful and playful Taehyung that I know.

"Um what?" I look at him confusingly, unsure of what to say. His grip on my shoulders grow tighter and by each second, I can feel sweat forming on my forehead.

"Jungkook, he's...he's dangerous...H-he's a playboy, you know that right?" His eyes are searching mine, hoping to find a mutual agreement of some sort. "I know this is so sudden but I'm saying this from my own experience, he cannot be trusted." He continues with a sense of urgency in his voice. _What? But aren't they friends?_ I clear my throat before carefully answering.

"I do...but I'm sure he will change." I say, though, I sound pretty unsure about it myself. Silence hangs in the air before I decide to speak up again. "But you know...change takes time. Even if I become hurt at some point by his actions, if he really likes me, then he would be willing to change." I look down, avoiding Taehyung's strong gaze. Eventually, his grip loosens. I could still sense uncertainty and doubt in him despite everything I've jist said. We don't talk for the remaining time back to Seoul. He is facing out the window, gazing hard at the scenery outside, leaving me sitting in my seat wondering if I what I said is true.  
-(end of flashback)-

I took my phone out and check my messages. He hasn't sent me a single message since last night. _I wonder what he's up to..._

 _me: kook, you didn't message me at all today, did something happen?_

I press the send button and wait. _Now that I think about it, our confession was so abrupt and sudden...like it just happened out of nowhere._ I stare at the ceiling, thinking through the events that have occurred during the past week. My heart flutters everytime I recall certain incidents and can't help but to blush at the memories.

 _beep beep_

I check my phone, expecting a reply from Jungkook. However, it is a friend request from Taehyung on Line app. My thumb hovers in circles over the screen as I wonder if I should accept his request or not. _Ah whatever, it's not like we have to talk anyway._ Without another second to waste, I hit the accept button and place my phone beside my bed, drifting off to sleep while still waiting for Jungkook's reply.

I arrive early to class the next day, checking my phone every minute to see if Jungkook has replied. _Aish! Why is this punk not replying? Does he not know how much I've been worrying since yesterday?_ I slam my phone down on my desk and rest my head in between my arms.

"Kyyaaaaaa he's here!"

 _Oh boy, here we go again._ I roll my eyes at the group of girls swarming around him as he makes his entrance into the classroom. I glare at him as usual, annoyed at the fact that he hasn't answered any of my texts since yesterday. We make eye contact for a split second, causing my heart to skip a beat. _Ugh what am I? A main character from a romance drama or something?_ I look away with my arms folded, expressing my annoyance. Suddenly the squealing stops and I hear a pair of footsteps growing louder. _Huh? Did something happen?_  
I turn my head to see Jungkook standing beside my desk, smiling while leaning in to grab my hand. Before I know it, he slide his fingers between mine and pulls me in.

"Wait Jungkook, what are you doing?" I hiss, making sure that only he can hear. However, he simply ignores me and grabs my cheek. "No wait-"

Right there in the middle of all the attention, he kisses me.

 _Is he crazy?!_ The spot where his lips met mine starts burning up and I can only stare at him in shock with my mouth wide open. The whole class wears the same expression as me, clearly caught off guard by his sudden action.

"Jyeri and I are dating now." He says, breaking the silence. "Whoever messes with her will have to deal with me." He grips my hand tightly, not letting go. The door suddenly opens as Taehyung enters the room, unaware and oblivious to what has just happened.

"Hey why is it so quiet? What's going o-" Before he can finish his sentence, our eyes meet. Slowly, his gaze drifts down to where Jungkook is clutching my hand. All at once, the room breaks into a loud ruckus as students begin to bombard us with questions.

"When did you guys start dating?"

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Is this a joke?"

"ENOUGH!" A voice booms above all the noise, silencing the room once again. Our homeroom teacher is already standing at the front with her hands on her hips. "I don't care what happened but can we all return to our seats? Must I do this everyday?!" She scolds and we don't hesitate to do as she says. As I proceed to sit in my chair, I can already hear people whispering while sneaking glances at me.

"She must've seduced him somehow, that witch!"

"Our school flower boy! We must protect him!"

"I wonder how far they have gone?"

 _Aish that pabo! Why did he have to do that in front of everyone?_ I glare at him from across the room, shooting imaginary lasers from my eyes. He must've felt it burning into the back of his head because the next thing he does, he turns around and gives me a smirk.

 _I. Want. To. Kill. Him_.

-( **Taehyung's POV** )-

I pull my chair out and sit down obediently. No one dare defies our homeroom teacher. While she is busying lecturing us, the scene of Jungkook clutching Jyeri's hand replays over and over in my head. _Of course she wouldn't listen to me, what did I expect?_ Slowly, my mind starts drifting down memory lane. Images of Jungkook holding hands with my previous crush causes my heart to sink. Their laughing and smiling, easily broken memories because of him. _If only he had treated her better, I wouldn't have any bad thoughts about him_! I clench my fist under the desk, my neck veins are noticable from gritting my teeth.

 _God has given me a second chance, I will not let it go waste._

-(end of part 15)-

 **A/n: sorry it's a short chapter! Been busy these days.**


End file.
